


Poison Ivy

by marksondaejae



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: “You know that I love you, right?” Mark asks, placing a kiss on Jackson’s forehead.
And like that, Jackson’s heart sinks a little more. He detested those words coming from Mark's mouth; he never said them back even if he feels them. He can’t find himself to say it back, not when they are in this situation.





	

Hands running down his back, sending cold shivers deep down to his bones. He likes the feeling of his lover cold fingers on his hot skin, dancing together. Those cold fingers hook on his waistband of his pants, slowly tugging them down, or just teasing to tug them down as his mouth is kissed senseless by the other.

He tries his best to keep up with the other, trying to exhale quickly breathes through his nose.

His body is on fire.

He likes the way his lover's lips are moving on his own, fighting together until there is no air anymore for him. He breaks the kiss trying to gain some air into his lungs as the other moves his lips down his throat, leaving hot spots on his skin.

He can feel the cold hands raising his shirt up, touching how much hot skin as he can while doing so. They need to break apart for a second so the other could throw his shirt of himself as Jackson is doing the same.

Now that they are shirtless, their mouths come colliding together into a new kiss. Every kiss is different, sending Jackson to a new land. The cold fingers are on his back again as he wraps his own hands around his lover.

Trying to gain how much time he can with the other, Jackson slows down their kiss, now moving slowly into a dance, their tongues testing each other with passion.

His lover cold body now pressed closely to his, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat. Their hearts are practically into a competition who can beat faster.

“I love you so much,” That deep voice whispers into his ear, pushing Jackson slowly until the back of his knees hits the bed.

They pause for a moment to watch in each other eyes.

Jackson fell in love with those eyes first, when he didn’t know how Mark looks like. Those eyes steal his heart and never gave it back to Jackson. It may sound strange but Jackson doesn’t want it back.

Finally, they collapse on the bed, still lost in each other eyes.

“I need you, Mark,” Jackson says looking up at his lover who tries to balance his weight, so he won’t press Jackson too hard on the bed. The thing is that Jackson likes the weight of Mark on him, and only him.

He steals Mark mouth into a kiss as he runs his hot hands down Mark’s bare cold back. Mark always was cold, not that something has any problem with it.

Their kiss comes with more and more need as he feels his pants getting tighter. He pushes his hands into Mark pajamas pants trying to get it down. The other lets a chuckle and helps Jackson get them down along with his boxers; leaving Mark naked as the day he was born.

Mark has this mysterious smile on his face but when Jackson was about to ask what’s wrong he wraps his mouth around one of Jackson nipples. And like that, he forgets the question.

The only thing that Mark has warm is his mouth, that mouth who worships Jackson’s chest. Licking, biting and blowing cold wind on his nipples leaving the other hot as hell. “Mark,”  
He tries to maintain his breathing in check as Mark moves down his chest, to his tummy, licking and kissing lower and lower, until he stops at his waistband.

Jackson takes a deep breath knowing that he will need it as Mark is taking down his pants.

How he becomes to be with Mark like this is a blur right now, but Jackson knows that he won’t be anywhere else.

He couldn’t think anymore as that hot tongue that was worshiping him is back again, now licking Jackson’s cock, eventually taking him into his mouth. Jackson takes a breath letting himself carried into oblivion.

He grips tight the sheets beside him, trying hard not to come as Mark works his magic on him. If Mark will continue like this he won’t last long and that will be a shame because he really wants the other inside him. He wants to feel how they are connecting.

He can feel one of Mark’s cold fingers rubbing slowly his crack as his hot month is taking him deeper and deeper as he wraps one of his hands into Mark’s hair tugging at it hard.  
Mark looks up questioning and one of his eyebrows rose, with a glint of playfulness into his eyes.

“I won’t last long and I need to feel you inside me,” Jackson replies as Mark rises until he looks down into Jackson’s eyes.

They stay like that for a moment but Mark breaks the contact to get the lube. They usually don’t use any condom because they trust each other, even if they shouldn’t.  
When Mark is back, he captures Jackson mouth into a kiss.

He can feel Mark tongue parting his lips and he lets him explore his mouth. He wraps his hands into Mark’s hair liking the way it feels between his fingers. It is silky and when Jackson has times he likes to smell it.

“Mark,”

He can feel Mark moving as the other coated his fingers in lube and in no time Jackson can feel it at his entrance slowly pushing in. The moan that escapes Jackson lips is taken by Mark who kisses him again as he works his finger inside Jackson.

The second finger is sending Jackson a pleasant pain, making him wrap his hand securely around Mark, practically tagging him down with no way to escape.

“Will you turn around for me?”

Jackson loses no time and turns around as Mark gets on top of him. He can tell that Mark is coating his cock in lube and right he is because he can feel it at his entrance.

He feels Mark leaning on his back, his chest pressing into him. He lets the other intertwine their fingers as he holds their hands above Jackson’s head. “Ready?” He whispers into Jackson’s ear as he pushes slowly inside.

The stretch is way painfully that Mark’s fingers, but he knows that after this pleasure will take upon him.

When Mark is fully inside, he stops and kisses Jackson shoulder blade, biting on it. “You are making my cold body turning into flames.”

Jackson doesn’t replies but moans at Mark’s words, and as a cue Mark starts to move slowly inside Jackson, pushing in and out so slowly that Jackson is going crazy. He needs more friction, he needs to come, that is becoming so painfully.

Sometimes Mark hits his bundle of nerves inside him, but sometimes he doesn’t and Jackson knows that he is doing it in propose to let him hang.

The burn that he felt at the beginning turned into pleasure, sending Jackson into Mark’s land. He feels so right there with Mark, pushing inside him, connecting with him.  
When Mark stops Jackson doesn’t know what is going on but he finds out when Mark turns him around and pushes inside again. “Now I can see you come.”

“Oh God,” Jackson moans as Mark pushes in and out, rubbing his torso into Jackson’s aching cock. It feels so good that Jackson barely can keep up with what is going around him. All he knows is that Mark is making him feel good and that he is with Mark and nothing else doesn’t matter anymore.

When he can’t take anymore, he lets himself come between their bodies, closing his eyes, feeling the bliss that is taking him. He doesn’t fell anything besides Mark who with on lost trust is coming inside him, sending shivers of warm come.

When everything is getting clearer, he sees Mark watching him with a last smile and warm eyes. “It fucking hurts when I look at you.”

Jackson chuckles and wraps his hands around Mark. “Since when did you become so cheesy Mr. Tuan?”

Mark gets down from Jackson and places a kiss on his lips before he leaves in search for something to clean both of them.

\------------------------------------

“Are you sure your parents won’t come home tonight, what about your brother?” Jackson asks as he turns around to lean his head on Mark's chest. The other wraps an arm around Jackson and looks at him.

“I am sure; they will come tomorrow night, though,”

Jackson lets his head fell that cold chest of his lover and closes his eyes, trying to sleep and traveling into dream land. The only place when he and Mark can be together, the only place when they will have happy ever after.

“You know that I love you, right?” Mark asks, placing a kiss on Jackson’s forehead.

And like that, Jackson’s heart sinks a little more. He detested those words coming from Mark's mouth; he never said them back even if he feels them. He can’t find himself to say it back, not when they are in this situation.

\-----------------------------

 

“And here comes the prince and the princess of our school.” Bambam aka Kumpimook aka Jackson’s best friend since he moved here announces pointing to the cafeteria doors.

Jackson wants to throw up at the sight. How much he tried to get accustomed to the idea, he couldn’t. He knows that he and Mark will never get to be together like he is with Hyuna, but a man can dream. Mark told him from the beginning that their relationship can’t progress more than how is now.

“They are so cute together,” Youngjae, one of his other friend's comments as well.

The bad part of all this is that Jackson family and Mark family are pretty close, so Mark and Jackson have the same friends, with some exceptions here and there.

“Hey guys,” The always polite Mark says. If they know how impolite Mark can be in bed when he wants, but Jackson keeps that remark for himself. “Where are the others?”

“Probably in class or has better things to do.” Jackson offers to smile sweetly at the couple. Yes, Hyuna is a good girl but he hates her, for motives that were clearly mentioned before. “Anyway, I need to go practice, the end of the semester is around the corner and this year medal won’t be easy to get.”

He stands up, bids goodbye to his friend and leaves them alone.

“I don’t get why you and Jackson aren’t that close,” Bambam says making Jackson roll his eyes.

He doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation but he really wants to tell Bambam that they are closer, but he had promised Mark that will never tell. When he makes a promise he keeps it.

Isn’t that they don’t get along; the fact is that they are practically inseparable when Hyuna isn’t in the picture. When he sees her face, something inside Jackson hurts that bad that he can’t breathe. Jackson knows that this is called jealousy that he can’t kiss or hug or just simply hold Mark hand in public.

“Jackson, wait up.” Mark, the one who always saves the situation shouts after him.

He stops and lets the other to keep up with him. When they are side by side Jackson starts to walk again, this time with Mark at his side.

“What’s wrong with you today? This morning you were fine?”

Jackson pushes open the door to his training room and turns to look at his lover. “Nothing is just that-“ he can’t put into words what he is feeling or what he is thinking. “Look, I need to practice and you should do the same.”

“Jackson, don’t close me up.” Mark tries again; capturing Jackson’s face between his hands and holds him still to look into his eyes. “Please,”

“Fine, I just don’t like the situation, that’s all. I hate her and she doesn’t even deserve it.” Jackson is ashamed to hate someone for this reason but he can’t help his feelings. The pain is tearing him piece by piece and in no time he will be full of hate towards her. “Why can’t it be me?”

Mark let’s go of Jackson's face and runs a hand trough his blonde hair. “I know what you are feeling-“

“Do you?”

“Probably not really, but close enough,” Mark says, sitting on a bench that holds the student's equipment. “You know that I can’t go around dating boys, my dad will hate me and kick me out. You know how he is.”

Indeed, he knows how Mark dad goes mad on his son when something doesn’t go according to his plan. He has seen it before when Mark got a lower grade than Jackson. Their family had dinner together that night when Mark’s dad snapped and threatening to send Mark back in America.

“But Jaebum is dating that Park Jinyoung, why your dad doesn’t send him to anywhere?”

“They aren’t dating officially; they are just being lovely around the school. That’s all, and plus Jaebum isn’t his son, right?” Mark stands up and goes in front of Jackson. “Let me just grow a bit older, right now I don’t have anywhere to go if he kicks me out.”

“You can find a job,”

“What about school? What about my dream of being a top swimmer?”

Jackson sighs, trying to get some control over his emotions. Mark has a similar dream as his, being the best in their field. He can’t just beg Mark to give up on his dream just to be with him.

“At least break up with Hyuna, I don’t like to see her all over you.”

“She’s leaving next semester for her painting studies to Paris until then I can’t break up with her without being questioned.”

“Whatever, I need to practice.” Jackson dismisses the conversation like that.

He has no right to be this mad, but he can’t find himself to care right now, not when his heart is hurting this badly, not when his feeling are screaming at him to end what he has with Mark.

The rational part of him tells that this relationship won’t go anywhere and the emotional part of him tells him that if they keep fighting, in the end, something will come from this.  
Until then, he needs to move on and win that fucking medal.

\-------------------------------

 

“What are we doing in a gay club?” Wonpil asks tagging at Jackson shirt. “You know that I am not gay, why to bring me here?”

“Well, I am gay and I need something to remind me of that,” Jackson says swimming through the sea of people and stops in front of the bar. “Two Martinis,”

“Right away cutie,” The bartender winks at him and Jackson smiles in return.

“Jackson, let’s go, you can’t drink, your dad will be mad, you know that.” His friend tries again, taking Jackson glass from his hand. “Look here, I don’t care but if you want to destroy yourself then go ahead.” Wonpil puts the glass back on the bar and turns around leaving Jackson there.

He sighs and in one go, he finishes the glass and goes for the second. If Wonpil doesn’t want it, for sure Jackson will.

\-------------------------------

 

Jackson’s head is hurting and spinning and the ring of his phone doesn’t help at all the pain. He fishes for his phone on the nightstand and puts it at his ear without checking the ID. “It must be important or you’ll be dead.”

“Where the fuck are you, Jackson Wang?” Mark's voice echoes from the other part. He seems mad but sees if Jackson cares a bit about it. Why he always needs to be the good boy and Mark goes around and have fun with every girl he meets. Well, there is just Hyuna but whatever.

“What are you, my mom? Leave me alone.” Jackson asks and hangs up. He wanted a night away from Mark and away from the drama that is surrounding him.

He rubs his eyes with one hand and with the other is massaging his forehead. He shouldn’t have a drink, fuck it.

He sits in bed and looks at his right to see a necked body. Fuck it all, he slept with a stranger, again. He promised himself that he won’t do it and he promised his dad that he won’t drink anymore.

Last year he had problems with alcohol and his dad threatening him to send him to a hospital. He escaped with that but he knows that next time his dad won’t do the same.

He collects his things and dresses, leaving the stranger in bed. Mark will be pissed again, but fuck if he cares. He should break with Hyuna and then demand something from Jackson.

\----------------------------

 

“A coffee, with two cubes of sugars,” Jackson orders as Jinyoung writes down. “And a croissant with strawberry,”

“It comes right away,” Jinyoung replies bowing at him. “Can I tell you something?”

“God Jinyoung, you don’t have to speak formal with me, I am not my father,” Jackson replies looking up at the person. Jinyoung is making part of his circle of friends especially because of Jaebum. Mark’s step brother introduced them. Jinyoung is studying in their school because of a scholarship, not because his family is rich like the others.

“I was with Jaebum last night, hanging at his house and Mark was looking fanatically for you, you should give him a call,” Jinyoung says smiling and leaves to get Jackson’s order.

“Mark can fuck off, I need some time alone.” He says, already seen the ton of messages that the other sent him last night and this morning after he closed the phone.

\------------------------------

 

Monday, the first thing he sees when he walks trough the school doors is Mark, almost red with fury. Another long speech about getting drunk will kill Jackson.

“Where the hell where have you been all weekend?” Mark asks, grabbing Jackson biceps to hold him in place because Jackson walked past him. “Why couldn’t you just give me one call, just one call, and everything would have been fine.”

Jackson turns to look Mark in the eyes, practically glaring at him. “Where I was isn’t for you to know, Mark.”

“What?”

“Look, I need to practice and I want to do it alone, so if you’ll excuse me, I am leaving.”

“Oh, hey Jackson, how are you?”

This is what he missed, Hyuna annoying voice asking him about his day. Why can’t the girl see that he doesn’t like her even one bit?

“I am fine but I am in a hurry to practice,” He smiles sweetly at her and leaves the couple standing there watching after him.

He didn’t even glance back while doing so. He is about to throw up at seeing them both. The aching in his heart doesn’t help as well. He wonders how long until all this pain goes away. He has a bit more and will start to cry.

He throws the practice doors open and walks in there with so much fury that he scared the other two boys standing there on the bench: fury on himself for letting the others to play with him, to play with his heart and mostly fury for letting Mark Tuan doing so. After all, what could he do if his heart calls for Mark? What can he do if he will hurt even more if he doesn’t see the other face for a day?

“Hey Jackson, how are you?” Jae, one of the swimmer players waves his head.

Jae and Brian are standing on the bench talking with each other. Brian is in his team for fencing.

Jackson looks at them and runs his hand through his hair. “Are you together or what?”

“What?” Brian asks.

“Of course, no one wants to admit that they are together. Why would they? Everyone lives in this little happy bubble and can’t see the real world. Fuck all of you.”

He storms out of the practice room. He doesn’t know what got into him but he just wants to shout to this stupid society that he was born in that everyone lives in the lie and their perfect families are just a bunch of stupid people.

He settles on a chair in the dance team practice room and sighs loudly. Fuck his life. He was lucky that his dad accepted that his son is gay, even if, deep down, he knows his father is praying that Jackson will bring home a beautiful girl in the end.

“Why the long face?” Bambam, one of the dance crew and one of his closest friends asks sitting down beside him.

“I don’t know,” Jackson replies looking at his friend. Bambam is a free spirit and doesn’t waste any time to say to your face what he thinks, but with some restrictions; he will never talk bad about his parents or do something they don't want. “I just want something that I know never will be mine. Is it that wrong to want something that if you take it will hurt everyone around you?”

“You know what I say; if you don’t go after you want, you never will know.” Bambam offers one of those warms smiles of his and puts a hand around Jackson’s shoulder. “But if are talking about Mark, you are right, he will never be yours even if you’ll move waters and mountains for him.”

“How do-“

“How do I know? Isn’t hard to notice the looks that you tow throw at each other’s while you think no one sees.”

“Fuck my life.”

“Mark family will never accept you as his son boyfriend nor does he will accept Mark as being gay. In the next second his parents will find out about your secret relationship will send Mark to Alaska and Mark’s father will bring your family down with just a move from his hands.”

“What should I do then?”

“Look, man, no matter how much I want to cheer for you two because let’s be honest here, you two are the cutest together, all you’ll get in the end is ruin his life and yours as well. All you can do now is breaking whatever you have with him until someone finds out, and move over.” Bambam stands up and looks long at his friend. “I am not saying that this is easy to do and will not hurt but at least you’ll get the chance to move over and find someone who you could make you happy like you deserve.”

\--------------------------------

 

The lunch break isn’t something that Jackson enjoyed at fullest. Not when Mark was glaring at him and his girlfriend is all over him. Even if this will break Jackson’s heart in two and will probably never get fixed he has to do this. He needs to set himself free. He can’t live for all his life into Mark’s dark room because let’s be honest here, almost every time they meet they fuck and never talk about what’s going on with their lives.

\--------------------------------

He pushes open the swimming pool door and watches around, searching for Mark. The room is cold and smells like water with a faint of men cologne.

He sighs and goes to the pool; he gets down his shoes and socks, letting his feet sleep on the water. It feels relaxing, the cold water feeling warm on his feet.

Maybe the destiny doesn’t want to let him break up with Mark. Maybe the destiny has more to say in their relationship but unfortunately, Jackson doesn’t believe in destiny.

“Jackson, thank God, I find you here,” Mark's voice scares Jackson a bit. The older looks like he had run a marathon, but the smile on his face is breathtaking. “Look, I am so sorry for what happened this morning.”

Jackson sighs and turns to look back at the water. It feels at ease looking at the pool blue and inhaling the fresh water scent. “That’s why I am here, we need to talk.”

He hears Mark moving behind him and turns in time to see the older taking a sit beside him. He is shirtless and dressed in just his swim shorts. “I totally agree with you.”

“I think we need to stop seeing each other.” He says with closed eyes, not daring to look at Mark. He knows that the older will look hurt. He knows that is he will just watch Mark for one second he will change his mind. Jackson really needs to do this. He has to do this, for both of them. “We are just hurting each other.”

“What are you talking about?” Mark's voice doesn’t seem hurt, or angry, it just sounds plain. “Why are you saying this, Jackson?”

“You can’t be what I want and I can’t be what you want,” Jackson says finally opening his eyes to look at Mark. Wrong he did. Mark's face looks sad, sadder than Jackson had seen it any other time. You can’t find even the spark that always the older carried around with him.

“Jackson-“

“Look, I want a boyfriend just for myself. I can’t just stay back and watch you and Hyuna walking hand in hand while my heart is getting broken. Even if you say over and over that you love me, you can’t show it.”

He can feel tears running down his face but his hands are shaking too much to wipe his face.

“I believe you that you love me, but you don’t love me the way I want it.”

“But I will try to-“

“You won’t change, Mark. You are too afraid to do that even for me and I won’t blame you. If your father kicks you out I don’t think I can help you with your studies, so it’s better to live our lives how it’s written and not as we want.”

Jackson wipes his eyes with his shaking hands and stands up. “Let's not see each other from now on.”

“But we go to the same school and our families are close.”

“Let’s not see each other aside from that from now on even if I love you more than you will ever know.”

And finally, for the first time, Jackson let out those three little words.

I love you!

\--------------------------------------

 

It’s been a week since Jackson hasn’t seen Mark. He tried to avoid the older with any cost. Seeing Mark brings back the memories of their time together, the time he wants to forget.

But unfortunately, Jackson’s parents were invited to dine at Mark’s house this Saturday.

The nerves are eating him alive as he sits on the back seat meanwhile his dad is driving towers Tuan’s mansion. “What’s wrong darling?”

“Nothing, I just haven’t seen Mark in a while-“ He says playing with his fingers in his lap. “I mean, we both are practicing hard for the upcoming games and you know.”

“Don’t worry, Mark is a good boy, he won’t sulk because he didn’t see you in a while.” His mother offers a smile and turns to look back at the road.

If she knows what his son is being up to lately.

His parents aren’t against him being gay. Well, as any person being, they were shocked at the beginning and begged Jackson to rethink his decision, but Jackson convinced them that this isn’t a decision and it’s who he is.

A maid opened the door for them and he breathed in delight when he saw that Mark isn’t in the living room with his parents.

They exchanged greetings and started to talk things that Jackson has no interest into.

There’s no Jaebum or Mark, which leads Jackson wondering what the step brothers are up to. Probably, Jaebum is out with Jinyoung and Mark is avoiding him as well. He isn’t there to judge when he did it all week.

He made up his mind too late because Mark is walking down the stairs, dressed in black jeans and a white shirt that fits him so well.

When they eyes met, the time stopped for Jackson. Not even how much he tried to banish his feelings toward the other, he can’t, he just can’t. All the longing that he felt this week without Mark is back again.

He wants to go and touch the other, wants to kiss him, but he knows that he can’t do it. First of all, their parents are here, second, they broke up. Usually, they will leave the adults to their things and they will go to Mark’s room to make out.

“Hello Jackson, nice seeing you here,” Mark says, offering a little smile.

“Hi,” Jackson replies. He wants to say more, but he can’t find the proper words to do so. It’s like his brain shouted out.

Mark sits beside him on the couch and faces the TV.

The tension between them it’s quite intense, that you practically can cut it with a knife.

“So, how have you been?” Jackson wants to hit his head on a wall at the stupid question. Of course, Mark wasn’t well, but his mouth sometimes talks without thinking.

“Fine, I guess. Busy with practice.” Mark replies. His voice sounds like is a robot.

If Jackson wanted to see this, he probably couldn’t but he gasped when all the eyes in the room fell on the new people in the living room. They look like are about to cry, holding hands.

“What the hell is he doing?” Jackson hears Mark saying under his breath. “He really wants to die.”

“Darling,” Mark’s stepmother aka Jaebum’s biological mother stands from where she was seated and meets her son and Jinyoung. “What’s going on?”

“Mom, I brought my boyfriend,” Jaebum says as gaps can he heard in the room. “This is Jinyoung, Jinyoung this is my mother.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jinyoung let’s go of his boyfriend's hand and bows at the lady.

“What’s wrong with your brother?” Jackson asks Mark. “Why would he do that?”

“I have no idea; maybe he knows that he can’t lose anything,” Mark whispers back.

Let’s say that hell broke after this, all because of Mark’s father. He kept shouting at Jaebum and practically chased Jinyoung out of his house. Jaebum’s mother tried to calm him down, but with no success.

Jackson’s parents said that they will come other time to dine and dragged Jackson out of there.

He doesn’t want to know what will happen until tomorrow, but he somehow feels glad that he broke up with Mark. What would have happened if Mark gave up Jackson’s pressure and tell his parents about them? He is pretty sure Mark wouldn’t have been alive the next day.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“Good job, guys,” Jackson says waving goodbye to his fencing partners.

He changes clothes and leaves the practice room. Outside is dark already, the sky fool of shining stars.

“Jackson,”

Mark voice practically scared the shit out of him; he would have hit him if he wasn’t Mark. “God, can you not?”

Mark look at him, and his face screams problems, but hey, Jackson likes problems.

“What to talk about it?” Jackson asks and Mark nods his head.

They end in a little family dinner with a bowl of noodles in front of them. Mark doesn’t seem to want to talk, even if he said he will do. He just digs in himself, like he hasn’t eaten in days.

“So, what happened with Jaebum after we left?” Jackson asks.

Mark stops with his chopsticks in midair and sighs. He puts the utensils down, ready to open his mouth. “My dad fought with Jaebum’s mom and now my dad wants me to marry Hyuna, so I won’t turn like Jaebum.”

Jackson thought that he could hear everything possible from Mark’s mouth but this. How could he marry Hyuna at this young age? Jackson broke up with Mark, but deep down his heart shatters into little pieces with day by day.

“Well, after she returns from France and we finish high school.” Mark continues like he is speaking about the weather. “You know what is worse; this is less than a year.”

Jackson listens, but when he should reply his mouth can’t form words. This is too late; they are too stuck in their perfect world.

“He wants to talk with Hyuna’s parents and announce our engagement next week.”

Jackson keeps looking at Mark stone face. Why is the older being like this? Why can’t he show some emotions?

“What am I going to do, Jackson?”

And like that Mark lets his tears fall down his face.

Jackson wants to reach and wipe it away. He really wants to take the older into his arms and comfort him.

Mark takes his chopsticks back into his hands and starts to eat his noodles between tears, breaking Jackson’s heart once again. The younger loves Mark too much to not care about him.

“Ok,” Jackson says, his voice as calm as he can give the situation. “Do you want to marry her?”

Mark doesn’t reply; he just shakes his head and looks down into his bowl.

“If you don’t want to marry her then you have to listen to me,” Jackson speaks. “You break up with her, tell your dad that you don’t want to marry her. He will throw a tantrum at first but after all, you are his only heir and he won’t kick you out. He needs you to carry on the Tuan legacy.“

Where this all came from, Jackson isn’t sure but he can’t let Mark become his dad puppet. Even if they aren’t together anymore, he can’t let Mark being influenced by his dad longer.

He knows that he will never be with Mark, but at least he will marry later on a girl of his choice, or not marry at all.

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Jackson,” Bambam greets the older putting into his hands a hot cup of coffee. “Haven’t seen you in a while,”

“Been busy with practice,” Jackson replies taking a sip from the coffee. “How is it going with the dance club?”

“You know, practicing a well.” Bambam replies.

Jackson can feel that his friend has something to talk about, but he doesn’t push him. He just sighs and keeps drinking from his cup.

“I came to say congratulations.”

“Why?”

“Didn’t you know? Mark broke up with Hyuna. The buzz is all over school.” Bambam looks at him like he has grown an extra head.

Jackson wants to feel happy about it, but knowing Mark’s family he knows that it wasn’t easy for the older. “He didn’t do it for me. I never wanted him to do it fully for me. I wanted him to do it for him.”

“Such a great friend you are,” Bambam laughs patting Jackson’s back. “Anyway, I came to inform you this and tell you that maybe I was wrong, if you fight together maybe you’ll see the light at the end.”

With that, Bambam left Jackson there.

\---------------------------------------

 

Jackson being the curious bird he is, he couldn’t stay still and wait. He took a deep breath and entered the school cafeteria.

He puts some food on his tray and sits at his usual spot, beside Bambam. “Hey,”

“Wow, who do we have here?” Youngjae asks, or goofing around like usually. “Where have you been?”

When he wanted to answer the question, his attention got caught by Mark walking slowly to their table. He looks tired and sad, and the smile that he put on his face shows Jackson how hard is all this on him. Jackson doesn’t know what to do or to say, he just stays quiet and waits for his friends to make conversation.

The rest of the meal consisted of the younger ones talking, Jaebum and Jinyoung nowhere to see and not so subtle glances from Mark.

\----------------------------

 

“My dad wants me to meet his friend daughter.”

This is the first thing that Jackson hears when he finishes his fencing practice. He takes down his mask and places it on a nearby bench and turns to look at the owner of the voice.

Mark is flawless like usually, in his swimming pants and his hair still wet, probably from swimming. “Why didn’t you change before coming, you are going to wet everything around you.”

“I just need someone to talk to and the only person that comes to my mind it’s you.” Mark runs his hands on his hair and sits on the bench leaving a trail of water behind him. “I don’t know what to do with my dad anymore.”

“So, how did he pick up the broken up?”

“Didn’t I just tell you? He wants to marry me anyhow,” Mark waves his hands and puts, and Jackson would have found it cute but in this situation, it’s just tragic.

He can’t lie how affected his heart is by all this information, but he is strong and will never show Mark how much he wants him back. Jackson knows that Mark wants him back as well, but life is life and he can’t do anything to fight it.

“If you fight together maybe you’ll see the light at the end.” Bambam voice echoes in the back of Jackson’s mind. The only question is if Mark wants to fight alongside him.  
Should Jackson try and see if their story will have a happy ending?

“Don’t go and meet her,” Jackson says surprising himself. “It will break my heart even more and I don’t think I can’t take anymore.”

“Jackson?”

He doesn’t look up to see Mark’s face, but the other cups his face between his palms and makes Jackson look at him. There, in Mark’s eyes, you can see all the emotions; from fear to bravery, from doubt to love. Mark has tears in his eyes and Jackson knows that he already is crying as well.

“Will you fight for us?”

Mark doesn’t reply, he just presses his lips to Jackson’s lips and they kiss between their tears.

\-----------------------

 

It was a stupid idea, but Mark did it anyway, so like this, they are in a deserted park at night saying goodbye.

“I can’t believe that you’ll leave me,” Jackson says burring his face in Mark’s hair, trying to be as close to him. “You won’t forget me, right?”

“Chill Jackson, I’ll be gone one semester, you’ll come and be with me after, right?” Mark breaks their hug to look into his eyes with such intensity that could melt any heart. “You promised me.”

They told Mark parents about them; his dad didn’t take it well. Like expected he flies Mark back to America to end his studies there, that place where Jackson can’t influence Mark anymore.

After talking and talking, the boys get the conclusion that Mark should leave, end his high school and Jackson will follow him there in college. Yes, it will be hard to let his family behind, but they will visit and so will he.

“I will miss you so much,” Mark whispers placing a kiss on Jackson’s forehead.

Jackson doesn’t reply; he just kisses Mark as his answer.

\---------------------

 

It’s been four months since Jackson haven’t seen Mark or touched him.

Not even all this distance or hardship they had to talk due to their different time made Jackson love Mark any less. They are strong and ready to go from there again.

When he spots a red head, because Mark dyed his hair red, waving at him from the crowd, Jackson doesn’t even know how he ended in Mark’s arms, finally feeling the other beside him. “Oh my God,”

Mark laughs and hugs him some more. Mark smiles and kisses him again after all this time. Finally, his heart is full and ready to grow beside Mark.

He never knew what real happiness was until this moment.

They ended up in Mark’s apartment, eating pizza and drinking soda.

Mark talked with his dad about them, told him that he will move out and never talk with him again if that means to be with Jackson. Of course he called Mark ungrateful kid and all those things, but in the end, he couldn’t cut ties with his only son.

“I can’t believe that we finally are together,” Jackson says, gazing at Mark from his spot. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Like teenager they are, they ended up making out on the couch, catching up with the time they were away from each.

In the end, everyone needs a little poison ivy to learn what love is.


End file.
